Fortnight at Freddy's
by Abandonedfirework
Summary: Alice Tanner thinks that a 100.00 payed job is easy cash but when she gets to work on the 9th December 1987 she hears a call which makes her realise the job isn't all that meets the eye... Inspired by Midnight Hearts. Original on Quotev /story/5746625/Fortnight-at-Freddys-Name-still-in-development/
1. Chapter 1

"Well first you need to get changed into the Suit... Look don't be confused we will explain," James said as he got a suit out of parts and service and handed it to Alice who bent under the weight, James made it look easy.

"So put the torso on like a shirt," James informed Alice "And you will need the chair over in the room let me just open the door back up."

"Good, done," James pointed at the chair in the corner and put his back against the wall. Alice walked over and did her best to sit down with the torso.

James began to tap his feet impatiently as she attached each leg piece, each one reducing her mobility.

"OK good to your done, don't want to stay until, they appear..." James emphasised the word They.

"Who is 'They'" Alice questioned

"No time I'll lead you to the office its just down the hall." James said quickly before helping Alice off the chair and literally dragging her down the hallway.

During the trip James mentioned her suit and calling it a replacement suit for 'Old Foxy'

The moment they got to the office he literally sprinted off leaving Alice by herself.

It had been almost a minute after James had left and Alice was observing her mask before, Ring Ring Ring, Ring Ring Ring, Ring Ring Ring Alice scrambled for the phone and picked it up,  
Hello, Hello? Well if your hearing this, You have probably made a really bad career choice.

"So welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbears Pizza! We take no blame for any dismemberment, death or injury, a magical place for kids and adults alike when we can all express our inner kid and kids can be kids. Now that's a... Legal thing we have a few, so, the main purpose of this job is not looking out for burglars and mischevious teens. In fact if they did break in it would probably go in your favour." The telephone blabbered on,  
"Because... Well... The animatronics do get a bit quirky at night because the management or high ops decided to let them roam around during the night to stop their wiring and Serbos locking up. They have this free roaming mode plugged in at night. That'll save some time just... Blurting that out, but the reason you have that suit on is because the animatronics are a little bit... Bugged, they do try to still interact with the people but they can't find them, they find you and will probably notice the clock, so because it's night they will probably think that you are not a person and a endoskeleton made of metal instead... So they will try to forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbears suit... Earning you needles and wires in the face. Nice... They don't tell you these things when you sign up... So the mask is used to fool the animatronics into thinking you are one of them. But don't keep it on all the time... We have a music box in the prize corner, turn on your tablet to see the cameras. The box is winded up remotely. I'll call you each night to... Inform you about the place... OK have a good night it should be a breeze, bye!

The room turned silent with the fan the only ambiance... Alice was alone.

Alice looked at the camera and clicked on Show Stage and 2 animatronics showed up on the screen.  
"I swear I saw 3 a minute ago..." Alice thought before pressing a white button she saw on the screen and the screen lit up. "Cool" she thought before realising "Oh shit Bunny person is on the move!" She flicked through the cameras until she saw Bonnie in the air vent.

She shoved her mask on and sat as still as possible, maybe frozen in fear before creaking through the vent Bonnie walked into the room, she looked around, and left where she came from.

Alice took the mask off and used the flashlight on the hall, nothing there... She lifted up the monitor and saw a alarm on the bottom left, she clicked on it and saw the music box, she flashed her light and saw the puppet rising out of the box, slowly... She wound it up and the puppet sank back into the box...

5AM

Alice checked the hallway and saw nothing, but when she opened the camera and checked on the show stage hallway she saw A chicken or duck, without her normal beak and her eyes were black with small, prinpick pupils.

But then the chicken fell down...

Ding Dong Ding Dong, the clock chimed the 6am tune and the night was over.


	2. Old And New

**Sorry for the Sloppy Writing.**

Foxy's POV: One of my eyes opened and I saw darkness... I could make out the outline of what seemed to be, Chica? I looked up at the ceiling where I saw a red flashing light which abruptly turned into a blinding light. I saw a exit. After the light turned off I made a dash to it but smashed into the wall. I would have to break it down then...

Alice's POV:

"Hey, yeah! if your hearing this, well done! your alive, so by now you may have noticed the room out back which is, well, pitch black, use your flashlight to see but in there is the... Old Animatronics... We recovered them from the old place, Fredbears... Family Diner, I think... Well they are used for parts now and they were designed to be used in this place but... The management found them too... Scary for kids... So we went for a whole new kid-friendly design! But that decision was made half-way through retro-fitting them with new Technology... So they run a risk of... Re-activating... They shouldn't though. But... Have you seen Foxy The Pirate? He was always my favourite. Ha. Bu- Oh yeah Foxy He was the first to be retro-fitted! So he had the most wires and stuff put in, but they ran out of time before the management said He had to be remade into Toy Foxy. So Foxy was always a bit... Twitchy. So if he does appear in the hallway just flash the light him a few times and he'll get disoriented. It's a glitch in the older models who get disoriented with bright light and encounter a system restart..."

Alice checked the hall with her flashlight just in case...

"So check the Animatronics, check Kids Cove to check on Toy Foxy. Toy Foxy is just a take apart attraction, I'll explain tomorrow. Have a good night, bye.

Alice went crazy checking the Animatronics and winding up the music box.

Mangles POV:  
My eye jolted open, "Must be Showtime she thought..."

In the show stage...

"Freddy, Freddy!" Bonnie used her voice-box to say words from her "What Bonnie?" Freddy said slowly in his warm and low voice.

"They hired one," Bonnie responded, walking slowly off the stage.

"How do you know?" Freddy asked,

"The Camera." Bonnie said simply, lifting his arm slowly towards the Camera

"Ok Bonnie" Chica said in her high-pitched voice "Let's go!" Chica ran off the stage, going faster with her more feminine body

"I'll stay here for a bit so I can get him using the element of surprise..." Freddy said.

No POV:

Chica ran down the hall towards the left party rooms to get into the vents before in the corner of her robotic eye she saw the Camera move, she stood as still as a statue as the camera moved around, flashing it's light before turning off.

Chica took off her Beak and exposing her endoskeleton teeth, which would improve the scare she would give him, or she, they were normally guys... Right?

Bonnie raced through the party rooms before coming to a stop to kneel into the right air vent, leaving enough time for Alice to capture her on Camera and flash the light, making Bonnie cover eyes and come to a standstill completely.

Chica on the other hand had entered the main hall by accident and was met with the blinding gaze of the flashlight making her cover her eyes, panic and run off.

It was 4 AM and Bonnie had wedged herself through the vent, about to jump out, before, "Oh Foxy?" Bonnies voice box managed to say before she came out of the vent and crawled back in.

Alice took off the mask and flashed the light towards the hallway, seeing Foxy at the far end almost made her scream as she repeatedly flash the light in foxy's direction. Before it failed to work.

Alice checked both vents and saw nothing

5AM

Alice checked the vents and saw something unexpected, A faceless- wait Alice checked the Parts/Service and saw that Bonnie was replaced with a shadow... A freddy shadow...

She checked the vents in the office and saw nothing, after winding up the music box she put the monitor down and saw Bonnie in her room she instantly pulled down the mask...

6 AM.


	3. Foxy

**Sorry Tumbleweed and Dust, for the last chapters sloppy writing...**

Freddy was the first to move, he laughed loudly and ran through the Prize Corner, not wanting to disturb the 'thing' he exited through the left and arrived at the Game Area and he waited there for a bit...

Alice was freaking out, it was 2 AM and phone guy wasn't there, maybe he had abandoned her? She didn't know.

"Ring, Ring, Ring, Hello, Hello?, well done! 3rd night, most people are dea- um gave up by now, what is driving you to go here?"

Alice didn't know the answer.

"So, last night I talked about... Mangle and you probably don't know who she is, well, at the beginning of the resturant, at the grand reopening, the toddlers flocked to kids cove, one of the kids was curious and tore the Mangles eye out. The Mangle was a bit delicate, a problem putting her in Kids Cove... I thought the Management was smart... Anyway the kids were crying saying stuff like "The Mangle!," by the way, I got this story from the worker who looked after the kids. So when he put the eye back in the kids were happy again. Until later when the first group had left, the other group who flocked over afterwords had a different approach, one of them probably saw the incident and began dissecting Mangle out of curiosity. It wasn't a while until the Guard came back from the Game room and saw the mess... The Engineers put her back together and she was fine but the Engineers had to put Mangle together after every shift... Eventually they got tired and left her as a 'Take apart and put back together attraction.' If you check on kids cove you will see a Mangle of parts, that's how the nickname came around."

Alice put the camera up and checked on kids cove, nothing...

"So check on Mangle and, did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not but if he did... Then you listened, thanks! Anyway I won't talk for long as the Animatronics get more rowdy as the week progresses... Someone apparently messed with their Systems so just don't make Eye Contact... They now hate adults... All they do is... Stare. They interact fine with the kids they just have a problem with the adults... Brrtz"

The phone cut off and Alice face went pale...

Bonnie walked through the hallway until she reached the first party room, Ah whatever, I'll just play some guitar for a while, and leave it for Chica or Freddy.

Alice heard some rock style music coming from the hallway, she flashed the light but was met with Foxy instead "Ok flash" Alice thought and began rapidly turning off and on the flashlight before she heard

"Arrr-rrr-rrr-GH, its Foxy the Pi-p-p-IRATE yeeew Want to-o-o join me Pirate Crew? Brzzt" Foxy disappeared immediately and left Alice confused about how he ran so fast.

Alice checked both vents before tuning in to the rock music, it sounded like Air Guitar and went up and down in tune...

Alice checked the Cameras before winding up the music box to full which had depleted since her incident with Foxy, checking the hallway she saw Chica and Mangle in it, and when she checked the Game Room Balloon Boy was no-where to be seen.

"Hello?" A high-pitched voice laughed "Can I come in your room? Hehe" Alice slowly checked the vents, "Nothing on the left side... Nothing in the hallway, and YES SOMETHING IN THE RIGHT VENT!"

Alice pulled down her mask as quick as possible and then heard a slight "Hehe" before the sound of Balloon Boy leaving...

4AM  
Alice checked the hallway and saw Freddy leaning from the left side, she put up her tablet slowly and winded up the music box, she pulled it down quickly and saw Old Bonnie in the room, she screamed and pulled down her mask.

Clang, Clang, Clang, Old Bonnie disappeared through the vent and left Alice in peace, she pulled up her tablet, winded up the Music Box and put it down to find Freddy in her room, she was expecting him and instantly pulled down her mask, making him leave once again.

5AM

Bonnie was still playing her guitar and not really taking notice of her objective...

Hello, Brrtz Bleerzt Clear brrtzzz Landing brrtaz enabled, brrrtzzzz

Alice checked the leftnt and saw the Mangle, "Skit,(Shit in Swedish) I didn't check on the Hallway for Mangle!" She didn't know what to do and panicked, eventually pulling down her mask and hearing the Radio signal slowly disappear...

Alice checked the right vent and saw Chica, she pulled down her mask and waited, her vision blurred and then became clear again, she then checked the hallway... Foxy was there, but before she could begin flashing the flashlight a familiar sound echoed through the Pizzeria, Ding Dong Ding Dong, Ding Dong Ding Dong...


	4. Dead

Toy Chica his behind Alice's chair, as she browsed the cameras, she winded up the music box and it hit full, she looked around for Chica, No Chica...

Chica hid behind Alice's chair, Alice put down the Camera and Chica launched forward and bit the back of her head, her endoskeleton teeth biting into it like a knife through butter, Alice's eyes widened and Chicas teeth hung on.

Chica pulled her head backwards letting out a crack from Alice's skull and she chewed the flesh before her head twitched and she sung a part of a verse from a Freddy Fazbears song before stopping and dropping down on the floor, her face covered in blood.

Blood caked Alice's hair and the the blood splatters painted the desk and chair, Chica would awake normal soon and realise she had been controlled all this time, for a worker had been looking for someone to stuff into the Chica suit for a while...


End file.
